Mobile Suit Gundam: List of Nations in Zeonic Front
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: This is just a listing for nations of Zeonic Front. Fictional history, some facts, and points of interest included. Nothing big nor small. This will run several chapters to list all nations. Organizations will be elsewhere. Thank You. PS - Because this is the future, I'm taking liberties.


_**Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front**_

_**Nations of MSG:ZF**_

_**Orb Union**_

This is a listing of nations in the story of my own creation called "_**Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front"**_ and is an independent project created for fun and enjoyment and not, whatsoever for monetary gain. The nations of this story are from several series of the _Gundam _Franchise. As such, I feel a fictional history of nations is quite needed to help people keep track of each nation. A separate listing for organizations will be created at a later date. For now, this listing is for the nations and will be a separate piece from the main story.

**United Emirates of Orb**

**Founded:** Reconstruction War Period

**Population:** 11.32 million

**Gross Domestic Product:** 665 million Orb Pound

**Government:** Federal Representative Constitutional Monarchy

**Religion:** Varies, predominantly Pacific Islander Religions

**Military:** National Defense Force with Reserve force and professional local militias

**History:**

The United Emirates of Orb, often referred to as the Orb Union, is a country in the Eastern Polynesia Islands. The usage of Emirates in the national name is derived from a large volume of Middle Eastern refugees prior and during the Reconstruction War. As such, despite the names of many citizens, at least 1/7th of the population of Orb can trace their lineage back to the Middle East making them the second largest ethnicity in Orb behind Pacific Islanders.

The islands of the Orb Union include such atolls and groupings as Cook Islands and Samoa Islands. Additionally, more Pacific islands had started to appear and others expand during the early years of the 22nd Century AD from volcanic activity. This has continued into the 1st Century CE, though has tapered off in recent years. This has required nearly yearly updates by cartographers for well over 150 years.

The result has been the creation of many newer islands such as Orb's Onogoro Island and even the capital island of Orb, Yalafath, home to the capital city of Obofat.

Orb's founding history is rather a unique one. The nation was largely various territories either independent or unincorporated territory of several former colonial powers who act as custodians under UN mandate. Orb's original population had, of course, been Polynesians and later Europeans, some Africans, and some Asians. But the upheaval conflicts prior to the Reconstruction War and the Reconstruction War itself is what actually created Orb.

The first truly massive influx into what would eventually become Orb was caused some time before the Final Israeli-Arab War. In line with their radical doctrine, hardline leaders of Arab and Persian states began to purge their lands of Minorities and non-Muslims. The vast majority of these people fled when the 'Faithless Purge' began.

While a majority of these people fled to North America, Europe, Southern Africa, Indochina, China, Australia, and the Israeli Federation, a significantly sized group fled to the Pacific Islands. This particular group with no identifying name was the largest of the former Middle Easterners who escaped to the Pacific and chose to settle the largely uninhabited islands that began to appear, despite many not being safe to settle at all.

Despite that and attempts by Australian and New Zealand officials to evacuate those islands, the displaced persons managed to eke out a living on the islands. Many had early realized they would need help to live in this new world and approached the Native Pacific Islanders for assistance. The islanders were reluctant, but relented and provided assistance. Eventually, so too did the governments attempting to remove them to safety.

Years past and after the Final Israeli-Arab War, many immediately began to move back in and repopulate areas emptied by war. The Kingdom of Suille is one such nation that grew out of the migration. Yet, many choose to remain and did so as the islands became healthy and vibrant with developed ecosystems.

An economic downturn just prior to the Reconstruction War and worsening environmental living conditions eventually forced a mass exodus of people from Japan. With the closure of several cities, including the capital Tokyo, during the end and start of the 21st and 22nd Centuries AD, many people began to simply leave Japan. Most immigrated to where their were large communities already, which was largely the United States of America. Some, though, also moved into the Pacific Islands, often taking over communities of Chinese who had fled in Anti-Sino Persecution by that time. One of the areas these immigrants went to, would eventually become the United Emirates of Orb as evident by many names of the nation today. Most would never return back to their homeland.

The Reconstruction War saw a massive upheaval that simply cannot be described. Sometimes referred to as the Century Wars or Pendulum War, the Reconstruction War is also referred to as the Reconstruction Wars and cannot be simply defined. The war saw old borders brought down and new ones drawn up for more than a century of time. With worsened environmental pollution and depletion of energy reserves, economies failed and countries were plunged into chaos. No nation there after could any marital or mental ability to resolve the continuing decline and often survived for only a few years at a time.

In the midst of this ongoing chaos, Orb was built thanks to its access to Thermal Energy. The active undersea and island volcanos gave the fledgling country a chance to survive the chaos around it. Unfortunately, some some this also as a chance for a bid for greater power and to gain the raw resources Orb lacked naturally.

As such, Orb also saw a succession of leaders and governments before the current model was finally established after the United States of the North Atlantic succeeded in grabbing a small asteroid to strip mine for vital resources. Orb followed suit and eventually caught a small enough asteroid to provide several years worth of raw resources. Unfortunately, the asteroids were quite small and would be completely broken, cluttering up orbital space.

Eventually, the Herald 17X956-A Asteroid approached Earth. Successfully intercepted well enough out from Earth Space, the remains of the Asteroid rained down on Earth. But fortuitous luck, damage was often minimal and few casualties were reported, though abandoned cities like Kharkov, Chicago, and New Delhi were destroyed by falling debris.

Orb also saw asteroid fragments and debris crash into its territory, destroying several islands and creating an up surge in volcanic activity. Once the natural disaster was over, people of the world largely went to clearing out the wreckage and going back to fighting.

The Herald Asteroid though, had brought with it great amounts of badly needed raw resources. Coupled with growing dependency on Green and Nuclear Energy, the environmental situation actually began to improve. As the situation improved, the war began to start its long overdue wind down and eventually ended.

The Orb Union emerged from the Reconstruction War as one of the few new nations. It was a nation of highly diverse ethnic heritage that some had termed the 'New America' as a result. It incorporated many ideas from a number of areas of the world, most notably was the strong Five Clans of Orb who formed the central government with a number of smaller Families. This government style was based on traditional Polynesian Fa'amatai combined with a central Federal Constitutional Monarchy system.

In essence, the Heads of the Five Clans were each recognized as a 'King' (or 'Queen' in the case of female heads) in their own right and of their respected clan. Although considered and often acted upon as a Federal system, Orb's government is also somewhat of a Confederal system as well, though each Clan and Family do not actually equate a state in and of themselves which also runs at odds with the name Emirates at times, they do tend to operate independently of one another.

In any event, when one Clan is recognized for its strengths of abilities such as leadership, economics, and military affairs, that Clan is chosen to represent the entire nation as head of state. This is entitles the selected Clan to name a Chief Representative who would be the actual leader of the whole nation. This Chief Representative may be male or female and is recognized as the 'King' or 'Queen' of Orb at official national ceremonies and other important events.

Sometimes, the actual royal title may be bestowed upon a Chief Representative if they have proven a greater worth as leader of the country and have just as highly capable heirs to their names. Such an honor has only been bestowed six times and last no more than three leaders, who were members of the Seiran Clan. The other three times were split between the Samoa Clan for two Kings and the famed Queen of Fire, Cagalli Raja Athha of the Athha Clan and her son Heero Yuy Athha. Neither the Sahaku Clan nor the Armonia Clan have had royals named, though Armonia was at one point the Imperial Dynasty of Orb for only 50 years during the Reconstruction War before the short lived Orb Empire failed.

During the short history thus far of the Cosmic Era, the Orb Union is a nation of considerable strength. It's military is noted as one of the best in the world with a strong Naval and Marine tradition going back to the former powers that once flew their flags over some of its islands. Since asteroid capture has become a common practice, Orb has only grown from a number of islands in the Pacific to a notable Space Power. Orb ranks as the Third Largest Earth based Space Power and was considered Fourth overall prior to the Valentine War. It is a position it now ties with the newly formed nation of the Earth Federation.

Orb's Space Colony count stands at 30 colonies and controls the Heliopolis Group in the L3 Cluster and the Yamatai Group in the L4 Cluster.

**Areas of Orb:**

Orb is a unique county on the issue of modesty. In Orb, it is perfectly legal for males and females to go topless in public areas ranging from beaches to schools to workplaces to public areas and so forth. This was the result of several underlying sociology strains from prior to the Reconstruction War. Additionally, during the Reconstruction War, clothing material was in short supply quite often. This gave rise to the accepted dress of both genders being topless nearly constantly. On top of that, a number of refugee groups included those from other Pacific areas where modesty was only restricted to the below the waist and even others forced out of jungles in areas Indochina, Indonesia, and Oceania were there was little emphasis, if any, on modesty.

Orb had been forced to grapple with the issue. Many people literally arrived with little more than the clothes on their backs, worthless money in their pockets, and a small bag with some valuable possessions. Such desperate people often were victims of terrible crimes until law and order could be reestablished. For many others, they simply had trouble adjusting to Orb's location near the Equator or in general to tropical conditions.

Disease was also rampant in those days and belongings were rarely salvaged, often burned in order to facilitate the death of deadly bacteria. The water supply was also poor and extremely weak, making it difficult to do much with it. Though as the situation in Orb improved, so did the health and water of the nation.

Nevertheless, after such trials during the Reconstruction War, many areas developed differently from one another. Publically on the international level Orb doesn't say much on the matter. Privately, it is left up to the respected local island government on the issue.

Thus in one area of Orb public nudity is not considered a matter of government while in a second area, both males and females must wear acceptable clothing articles to cover the area below the waistline. On some islands, this is facilitated by the use of grass skirts that also help the tourism trade. Though travel to the 'Open' Islands requires an internal passport unless operating in those areas.

Orb does have laws against sexual actions in public places. Unfortunately, the Five Clans and the Families have found that enforcing those laws can be rather problematic in some areas. Even some Families are believed to also break the laws on the matter occasionally, but there has been no evidence to date on that. Several islands also publicly tout that they permit legal sexual actions in public areas in certain areas of the CommNet to get tourism trade from those individuals who partake in such actions and provide internal passports with transport to arrive on their islands.

The Third Area of Orb is largely the 'Public' face of Orb. This is where the central government is found along with the military command structure and a number of important industrial sites and the Kaguya Mass Driver. All of Orb's largest buildings and most important cities fall into this category. These are some of the cleanest cities yet constructed on Earth and were the very first to be built an entirely on Green Technologies by any state. They are also some of the oldest 'new' cities built during the Reconstruction Wars. The areas that make up this area are generally the Space Colonies and Home Islands such as Onogaro, Yalafath, and a number of strategically, economically, and politically important islands.

On these islands though, Orb's government also permits partial nudity at a number of beaches, seaside locations, and jungle areas. But these areas are few and hidden by protective walls at their entrances. There are only two locations in Orb's Third Area that permit nudity and both are heavily restricted in access too.

The Space Colonies of the Heliopolis Cluster and Yamatai Cluster are also considered part of the Third Area. Only they have more inline with the Second Area as opposed to Third Area. One colony though is actually actively an 'Open Island.' Several other colonies consider themselves part of the Second Area while one more colony, Heliopolis has restricted sites for toplessness, but has a referendum planned to decide on the issue to remain a Third Area or become a Second Area.

**Orb National Defense Force:**

The Orb Military is a National Defense Force made up full time regular volunteers who serve a minimum of six years in Orb Military Service before being reassigned to Reserve Status for another six years and released from active military service.

Orb does not have a compulsory Conscription Law. All islands and Space Colonies are expected to maintain a standing defense force of their own though. These part time forces are highly professional and are noted as being unusually active for a militia force.

Due to the fact that Orb inherited an already existing warrior tradition and received Naval and Marine traditions from former colonial powers of the AD calendar, Orb is very active militarily. Orb soldiers are highly trained and very competent. They are professionals of high standing and utilize often one generation ahead weapons and technology. Only the United Federal States of the Atlantic can compete with Orb in terms of technology and military quality, though that was before more recent times unfortunately. Though in sheer numbers, the Orb Union cannot really compete with the Atlantic Federation.

Orb has a small army and a midsize air force for defense of the Home Islands. The Space Colonies are defended by Orb's Space Defense Forces which is divided between Space Defense Navy and Space Defense Marines.

Since Orb is already a maritime power by virtue of being an island country, the NDF Navy and NDF Marines are the largest branches of Orb's military. This allows Orb to defend its home waters with exceptional skill and speed. Orb operates the second largest formation of Aircraft Carriers and since the introduction of the Mobile Suit, has begun a shipbuilding program that has produced two Mobile Suit Carriers for the nation.

On the matter of Mobile Suits, Orb has introduced the MBF-M1 Astray into service only recently. It has been gaining knowledge on MS operations and support using acquired ZAFT units and even Eurasian OZ-01 Leo Mobile Suits. Orb also had operated a small number of East Asian Anfs, but have removed the unit from service due to low performance in comparison to other units.

Orb military leaders have shown an interest into Earth Federation Mobile Suits though. There have been two attempts at legal purchase and one RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type was successfully acquired through a black marketeer along with the transport it had been aboard. The Earth Federation has made numerous requests for both to be returned and have offered to sell some of their MS units at a later date.

**Industry:**

Orb is a leading manufacture of high end technologies. Its workforce is highly educated and motivated by both pride and a rewarding paycheck. The nation also manufactures ships, fishing craft, and aircraft, largely seaplanes, for a good cost to manufacture time. The resources are of excellent quality as Orb has many mining stations in space, Mining Colonies, and the imparted raw resources that were sown into its territory by the Herald Asteroid debris and fragments. The country also exports some minerals that are not in need or high in abundance.

Orb is a stable and strong economy.


End file.
